


The Force of Others

by csiribee



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csiribee/pseuds/csiribee
Summary: Chirrut Imwe is a well-known calligraphy artist: handsome, talented and single. The art world is celebrating him as the one who raised calligraphy to a different level, his calligraphy paintings are sold everywhere in the world. Only a few know that unfortunately he is losing his sight.He goes to a rural island, far from the comfortable life of New York to a self-exile. Now thrown into a rural setting, Chirrut wants to create his last masterpiece - that is, if boisterous children, local middle schoolers, campers and his neighbour stop barging into his house! Chirrut only wants to dedicate himself to work, but the islands are far from the peaceful countryside he signed up for. Thanks to his wacky neighbors who are entirely incapable of minding their own business, the arrogant calligrapher learns so much more about himself, friendship and love than he ever hoped to.





	1. There is no closed door

**Author's Note:**

> I see those space dads and their kids EVERYWHERE. So here you go a heartfelt story.  
> I saw this lovely manga: Barakamon (if you haven’t seen it I highly recommend) and it inspired me! A lot!  
> So here you go!
> 
> Note: scenes (not all but lots) are coming from Barakamon and transformed
> 
> WARNING: description of losing one’s sight.

“That’s dangerous! Come down.” Cassian’s voice woke up Rey from her daydreaming. The seawall was high but this wasn’t the first time she climbed up on the metal ladder.

“Look!” she pointed up to the sky she had so often observed. “A plane. Somebody is coming to the island!”

“Oh, the Master!” Cassian snapped his forehead. “Shit, I forgot!”

“What master?” blinked the little girl. Her earlier excitement didn’t disappear, only transformed.

“Get down from there, Rey!” Cassian shouted back above his shoulder.

Rey did what she was told, started to climb down. She heard the adults the other day talking about someone renting the old, empty house. That must had been the Master. She had to find out more. She started to run.

  
  
  


************************************************ 

  
  
  


Chirrut was turning in circles for more than twenty minutes by that time. He tried to call the number of Miss Mothma, from whom he rented the house, but nobody answered. She promised a lift but she wasn’t there and the airport was empty. Empty and hot. He trudged out to take a look around but his hopes faded away again. The sun was so bright it hurt his eyes he had to put on his sunglasses. Tapping on his phone he called the number one more time and impatiently pressed it against his ear. No answer.

_ This was a bad idea! A very bad idea! Why on  _ Earth _ did I chose this place again? This is the end of the world! Nobody’s here! There’s NOTHING here! Why did I think it would be good to leave the city behind? _

He let out an angry huff.

_ Get yourself together, Chirrut! You wanted to isolate yourself. Look around! NOBODY will disturb you here, that’s for sure! You can focus on your work! That’s good. That’s why you are here! It’ll work! You only have to get to the village, that’s all! _

He stomped to the bus station yanking his suitcase behind him and leaned very close to make out the schedule. It didn’t help that the board glinted brightly. The next bus came at five in the evening but it was only eleven o’clock. He let out a frustrated laugh.  

He spotted a bigger sign next to the road leading out from the tiny airport. Despite the giant letters, he had to move closer. Jedha 10 km, the sign announced. He could do it in two hours. Better than waiting there for maybe nothing. His phone chirmed. A message. 

“Siri, read the message!”

“Message. From. Ben. How. Is. The. Island.” said the mechanic voice.

He pushed back the phone in his pocket with an irritated gesture and muttered something unintelligent under his breath. He tightened his grip on his suitcase and started to walk. He didn’t need much time to regret his decision. The road was bumpy, he almost tripped over a few times. He had to touzle his bag over every hole. The blazing heat was overwhelming and he was sweating much already. He cursed himself coming in a black suit. What did he think?  _ Dammit, _ his white shirt clung to his body in a nasty way and his black hair was plastered to his neck. At least he got rid of the jacket putting it over the suitcase and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. And yes, he double checked, he didn’t have any water with him. Sweat ran down his face. Cicadas gave concert throughout the weedery along with other insects he probably wasn’t fond of.

After a good half an hour a horn honked behind his back and a car stopped next to him with jarring wheels. “Master Imwe?” a young man’s voice, definitely not Miss Mothma.

“Yes.” he panted.

“I’m Cassian. The mayor sent me. She couldn’t come. There were some trouble at the camping. Or with the campers. Better to say with the campers and the apple trees. Well honestly, I think rather with the owner of the apple trees.” he jumped out of the car while speaking and put his bag in the trunk. Chirrut wanted to warn him to be careful with his baggage, but he was busy catching some air. “Thirsty? I have some water. It’s a bit warm, but will do. Hey, slowly!” the young man sounded worried when Chirrut teared the bottle out of his hands and gulped down the half of it. 

“Thank you.” Chirrut groaned. He took off his sunglasses to wipe the sweat off his face. 

“Are you sure you’re Master Imwe?” tilted his head the man. More a boy, Chirrut thought. 

“Yes, I’m Chirrut Imwe. Why?”

“Miss Mothma said you’re a calligraphy artist.” Chirrut new exactly why he sounded doubtful. As he took off the sunglasses the boy could see his eyes. The disease was called blue eye. Not contagious, genetical. It became visible more and more every day. A few more month and he wouldn’t see a thing.That’s why he came here. He straightened his back.

“I am a calligraphy artist.”

The boy stared him for  a long moment than closed the truck. “Okay, get in. No airco so leave the window open.”

If possible, the car was even hotter than the road. Now he understood the boy’s slippers, shorts and loose tank top. Some unfamiliar, rhythmic music played from the CD player. As they moved on the salty scent, coming in the window, became stronger and stronger. After a curve the road opened to the ocean that reached the horizon. It was just a blue splodge, still, his breath caught in his chest. Cassian stopped the car in the middle of the road. 

“Beautiful isn’t it? First time you see it? Come, take a look!” They climbed out of the car and stood on the side of the cliff. Chirrut narrowed his eyes trying to force them to capture more, trying to have a clearer view, but the ocean wasn’t as crystal blue as in his memories. It was gray. As gray as the world had became around him. He pressed his lips together to keep them from curving down.

“It doesn’t look as nice today. We have a cloudy weather and all.” said the boy as if he read his mind. “You know, if something bothers me, I just come to the shore to watch the waves. You have to come and look at it when it’s calm and you have to come to look at it when it’s rough and tumbling. It tells you the truth of things.” 

_ The truth? This boy is too young for these philosophical thoughts. _

“Let’s go.” Chirrut mumbled and they walked back to the car to pass the rest of the journey in silence.

Cassian put him out in front of a small house. It was as simple as he saw it on the pictures. The boxes he sent forward a few days earlier were already waiting for him in the middle of the tiny front yard. It gave Chirrut a small moment of happiness but as he stepped closer he cursed. Some of them were upside down or damaged despite the warning sign.

“I’ve been waiting for you. Finally you’re here!” the calm but merry voice of Miss Mothma made him wince. “Long journey? Sorry, I couldn't give you a ride. There were some problems with the apples. Here, the key.” 

“The bus doesn’t come very often.” Chirrut said while he was fighting with the door to open.

“Once a day. Not many taxis either. If you need to go shopping I can lend you my car.”

“Why would I need to go shopping?” he was still struggling with the door. “I cannot drive anyway.” 

“Oh, I’m sure we can find you a bike, than.”

“I cannot ride a bike either.” he was plucking at the lock.

“Don’t worry about that. Everyone is walking here, anyway.”

“Yeah.” he put all his weight against the damned door. “Maybe it’s rude but can you please leave me alone in the coming week? I need to concentrate on my work.”

“Of course, Master Imwe, as you wish. Nobody will disturb you here. Lemme see that door!” she put the key in the lock and turned it. The lock clicked and the door slid open. Chirrut suppressed another curse. 

At least the room was spacious and well lit. “You said nobody lived here.” Chirrut gestured to the pillow, empty cans of soda, magazines and cards scattered in harmonious mess on the ground.

Miss Mothma cleared her throat. “All you need is just to clean up a little.” Chirrut furrowed then stepped in the house. When they spoke on the phone a week ago, Miss Mothma said the sun lighted up the house almost the whole day through and she was right. Chirrut’s swirling feelings slightly eased. He almost nodded with satisfaction when something small moved quickly above the kitchen shelf. Too small and too quick. He leaned closer when a small furry ball jumped at him and he recoiled trying to wipe it off with both hands, alarmed. The small creature plopped down to the floor and disappeared along the wall. 

He winced again when Miss Mothma put his hand on his shoulder. “Are you ok?”

“It’s just a mousie!” the new voice came from the corner. He whirled to the source to see a small child smirking. Maybe a girl but he wasn’t sure. 

“A mouse is just one thing but who’s this kid?!” he pointed at the girl, irritated. He didn’t need any more surprises!

“This is just Rey. This house was empty for a long time, she must have been using it as a playground.” 

That didn’t comforted Chirrut. “This is  _ my _ house now!”

The little girl came closer and kept speaking on her tiny, thin voice. “You look so townish! Really townish! Will you play with me?”

“Oh, Ray, I’m sure Master Imwe is  _ very _ busy.” she tried to shoo her off but she kept coming closer and Chirrut kept backing till he hit the wall.

“But Jyn said you came from a big town and big town folks are all fancy and the boys are all playboys and playboys have lots of girlfriends and I’m a girl and you are a boy and you have to  _ play _ with me!” she explained triumphantly. 

“Oh, Rey, it’s rude to say things like that!”

“It’s not rude! Fancy clothes, fancy hair! Please play with me, playboy!”

“His clothes  _ are  _ nice…” Chirrut looked down to his tailored shirt, black pants and black shoes, that were no longer so shiny due to the dusty road. “...but actually Master Imwe is a calligraphy artist.”

“He can calligraphy? Wow! All playboys can do that?” whooped the girl while dancing around the kitchen.

“ _ Practic _ e calligraphy.” Chirrut corrected her but they completely ignored him. 

“Rey, he’s a little old to be a boy, don’t you think?” Miss Mothma braced herself on her knees.

“People on TV lie about their age all the time, that’s what Jyn told me at least!”

“I don’t think calligraphers need to do that...”

“Wait, what about _ boy  _ bands? They can be old men, huh?” she stopped dancing to stand in front of Miss Mothma looking up to her.

“ _ That’s enough! _ ” Chirrut gently grabbed her shoulder to led her out on the front door.

“Please don’t be angry with her. She’s always underfoot but adorable. You’ll see!” her voice was ever so gentle.

“Thank you! For all! It has been a pleasure!” said Chirrut drily and locked the door behind the graceful figure of Miss Mothma. He leaned against the wall suddenly relieved. “Say goodbye to your playground.” he mumbled on his way to the kitchen where he rummaged through the shelves and drawers for a garbage bag, than returned to the bigger room to clean up. 

He almost finished when he felt someone was watching him. Maybe another mouse? He looked around alarmed but saw nothing. He cocked his ears, still nothing. He shrugged and put the small table in the middle with a pillow in front of it. The light fell directly on the tabletop.  _ Perfect!  _ He opened his suitcase to take out some paper, ink and a set of writing brushes.

“Can I paint with your brushes?” Rey squeaked right into his ear.

“How did you come in?” Chirrut asked in a fret. Despite all her protesting limbs, he led her out again and double checked the lock. He strolled back in the middle of the room and settled down to the table. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, chose a brush, dipped it in the ink and started to draw the letters. 

 

_ Finally!  _

_ An easy practice.  _

_ Just to warm up.  _

_ Black over this sheer white sheet.  _

_ Beautiful. _

_ One stroke after the other.  _

_ Easy.  _

_ It’s hot today.  _

_ The journey took long. I had to wake up when? 4:30. Too early.  I’d been travelling for six hours.  _

_ Too long.  _

_ Focus!  _

_ One stroke after the other!  _

_ This village really is at the end of the world.  _

_ No bus. _

_ No taxi.  _

_ What kind of place is this? _

_ Oh, what am I doing? _

_ Focus, Chirrut! _

_ I can’t concentrate at all!  _

 

He placed down the brush with a huff, stood up and went to the small kitchen to drink some water. When he entered he couldn’t believe his eyes. That was not a novelty, lately they tricked him often. However this time he really did see what he saw but didn’t want to believe it. The girl was sitting on the kitchen counter playing with some dry pieces of pasta and started her jabber in the moment when she saw him. This time Chirrut didn’t ask how did she get in but led her out right away.

She escaped from his light grip as soon as she was out to ran away with a laugh. Chirrut shook his head and walked to the abandoned boxes waiting for him to bring them inside. He tried their weight and decided to take care of them later. He strolled back inside. Rey was sitting next to the table, using one of his precious brush to paint something. 

“Look! I made this for you! You can put it on the refrigerator.” She handed the paper to him, giggling. Chirrut digged his nose in it. Two figure, a bigger one with short hair and a smaller one with long hair and a big smile, holding hands. He let down the paper with surrender. He was sure the girl ruined the brush.

Rey was already in the other side of the room, digging through his bag and rolling around on the floor. Chirrut settled back at the table with the determination of ignoring her completely. He took up another brush and started his practice again. 

“Whoa, whoa! What’s this?”

“Rice-paper.” Chirrut replied without looking.

“So many tiny boxes! What’s this?”

“It’s a rasp for the coal.” 

“What are you drawing?” she pushed her face against his arm.

“These are...letters.”

“Letters? We learned to write at first grade but I cannot read this!” she turned the pages already filled with signs.

“These are different kind of letters. Traditional chinese hanzi.”

“Hunzie?” he didn’t bother to explain and the girl didn’t force it as her attention turned again to something else. “Can you write normal letters?” her sound came from another part of the house.

“Yes.” 

“What’s this?”

“That’s an inkpot.”

“You write so much!” she leaned over the table again and blurred some not yet dried ink on one of the sheets. “Our teacher writes very neat, too, and she’s always so pretty. This spring she was…” her continues jabber bleeded into a soft melody in the back of his mind and the signes poured out from his hand to the rhythm of her voice. 

The next thing he noticed was the empty inkpot. He placed the brush on the case and reached for the bottles to trace them with his fingers. He knew that the one he needed had a small bump at the bottom. He had to start to learn things like that.

“Why are you paddling it, Master Chirrut? You cannot see it? That’s because your eyes are so strange? If you don’t see the ink how can you see the letters you draw?” she couched closer. 

“It’s none of your business! You ask way too much!” he snapped with all the frustration of the last few months nestling in his chest. He dropped down the ink and left the house.

“Hey, wait up!” the little girl whined after him but he was already on the street, letting his foot bring him wherever they wanted to go. 

After a long walk, the orchestra of cicadas faded behind as he reached the shore. The salty scent was strong, he could feel the taste on his lips. He settled down in the sand next to a few boats. 

_ What the hell is wrong with me? Yelling at this little girl for what? She didn’t want to hurt me, she’s just curious. I cannot become angry every time when someone tells me the truth. Soon this is going to be my reality. This is my reality! It’s so upsetting. _

He let his head in his hands than looked up again.

_ Why did I come here? Ben asked the same. When I said I want to concentrate on calligraphy he laughed. He said I should concentrate on those who care about me. It was my turn to laugh. Who cares about me? I’ve never had much friends. Ever since I can hold a brush all I do is practicing. I have nothing else! Soon I will lose this, too. _

He pick up a stone and threw it out into the waves.

“Wow, you can throw really far!” Rey materialized next to his left elbow. “Can you skip it? Here, I have a flat one!” 

His phone started to ring before any answer came to his mind. 

_ It’s Ben again. When I told him I have nothing just the calligraphy he said that was not true. “I cannot believe that doing calligraphy all the time is fun. It’s time to open your eyes!” he said. Good joke! He has the  _ nerve _ to make fun of that! Maybe I shouldn’t have just left him there like that. He keeps calling me ever since. _

“Why don’t you answer?” Rey chirped.

“What do you want from me?” Chirrut asked from his phone didn’t even hear her. “I’m not going to apologize!”

“Uhm.” the girl plopped down in front of him. “It’s not you who have to apologize! I am the one who was bad. I do know what upset you. I opened the bottle of ink you wanted and I finished what you started. Look, Master!” she fished out a creased piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Chirrut. She draw some scribbled flowers around the characters he drew earlier. Chirrut was sure she ruined another brush. “You like it? You’re not mad at me?” 

“No. You’re fine.” he mumbled.

Rey smoothed her forehead with a theatrical gesture. “I thought you will shoo me away, for sure.  _ Boy _ , that was scary! Will you put it on your refrigerator?”

Chirrut couldn’t help but smile. “I’m sorry, that I yelled at you.”

“Hmmm?” she jumped up and tried to pull him up by his hand. “Master Chirrut, come! I will show you something!”

She pulled him after her along the water than ran forward always looking back above her shoulder if he was following. She led them to the breakwater. “This is my most favourite place from all!” she announced climbing up on to the high wall built to protect the village against typhoons. “If you climb up you can see a super-duper sunset!”

“Is that safe? I’m not sure about this ladder.” Chirrut tugged on a metal step.

“It’s okay. I use it all the time.” Rey shouted down.

“Yeah, but you’re not as heavy as me.” Chirrut groaned but started to climb. He crawled up to the top and his throat tightened from the sight. The orange of the sun overcasted his entire field of vision as if the golden glow had saturated everything. Even the water was shining, waves scintillating as the rays of the sun casted a golden bridge over them.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, it’s beautiful.” he whispered. A warm palm slipped in his hand and tiny fingers squeezed it. 

Rey broke the spell before the sun disappeared completely. “We have to go down before it gets dark!” she said and she was right. Chirrut could barely see during the twilight, this time was no different. He had to feel every step with his foot. Rey was waiting for him at the bottom and grabbed his hand to drag him back on the road to the village. 

“You finally came back!” he recognised the voice. The boy who fetched him up on the road waved to him in the next corner.  _ What’s his name? Cassian!  _ “Hey, better hurry! We’re fixing and opening the boxes without you.”

“Wait, what?” he stopped than quickened his steps. The papers and tools had to be treated with care! 

 

“We heard you moved in so we’re here to give you a proper welcome!”

“Right from New York, they say.”

“The journey must have taken long!”

“Oh, what a handsome man!”

Chirrut heard the people chatting as he got closer to the house. “Cassian called the whole town?” he asked from Rey who was galloping by his side.

“Don’t think so. They probably saw the moving truck and wanted to come to help. We don’t get new friends too often.”

“Friends? I don’t know these people at all!” he reached the house and saw already a dozens of men, women and children in every age opening his boxes and setting out the contents. He launched himself on the closest women jerking out a pack of rice paper from her hand before she could roll it out and grease the sheets. “Stop! Please! Don’t you see, these are valuable tools? Do not touch them!” he yelled putting back the roll in the box. Dead silence was the answer to his words. He didn’t need his eyes to know there were puzzled faces around him. “You can…” he swallowed, “...you can help me unpack my bag.” the tension eased, everybody started to chat again and trooped in the house after him.

He opened his suitcase and dig his hand in it. Under the brushes of all thickness, the sketchnotes in every size, the different kind of inks and the packs of paper he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out his traditional uniform for calligraphy and a white T-shirt with it. The only clothes he packed he realised with horror as he stared the black silk in his hands. 

“Wow! The bag is full with brushes!” Cassian said next to him. Chuckles and voices of surprise rose around him. He squeezed his eyes shot. “The Master is really committed to calligraphy!” 

 

_ What? It sounded as a compliment. _

 

“Let’s clean out the shelves so that the Master can arrange his tools!” proposed one of the women and the room filled again with cheerful chat and busy hands. 

Chirrut slid the door closed after his last visitor a good hour later with a wide smile on his face. It was late but he was restless. He felt an itch in his fingers. The black uniform was on the table. He could even put it on. The pieces of the frame leaned against the shelf. He could piece it together. The rolls of rice paper was on the top. He could put one on the frame. The inkpot, a brush. Why not start to paint? He dipped the giant brush in the ink and it slid through the paper all by itself. The wide gestures felt like a dance. 

  
  


**_免受_ **

  
  


The black of the ink was in sharp contrast with the white paper. He saw it almost clearly even in the light of the lamps. A strange idea made him ink both of his palms and lightly graze the paper. The black mark his fingers left broke a barrier inside him and he started to trace the paper with his bare hands, without control. He heard his own, inarticulate voice but he couldn’t stop, something from deep inside took control over his body and mind.

He fell on his knees when he was finished, grateful he covered the ground earlier with the pages of an old magazine he found in the kitchen. He braced himself on his hands and tried to catch some air, coming back to reality.

He heard thunder roaring, than another one. When he rose his head he realised that it wasn’t thunder. A man was clearing his throat at the door. “Master Imwe, I’m sorry to disturb.” Said the man, voice deep as the ocean around them. His accent was similar to his. A chinese? Here in this faraway island? He wondered how long had the man been standing there. Did he see what he was doing before? With the sleeve, Chirrut wiped the sweat and tears off his face and stood up. “Lyra said that you didn’t have time to do the shopping.”

“Oh, really?” Chirrut didn’t have any clue who was said Lyra and why everybody was obsessed with him to do the shopping but he stepped closer. The man was even bigger than he first thought, with broad shoulders and strong arms.

“She asked me to bring you dinner.” the man groaned unwillingly. Chirrut's stomach rumbled to the word ‘dinner’ and he realised the last time he ate something was on the plane. He risked another step forward. “I made biang noodles with vegetables. I didn’t know if you eat meat or not, so…” 

Chirrut’s eyes widened.  _ Biang? The most complex character? Is this a provocation? A challenge?  _ His heart rate accelerated as did his breathing, earlier adrenalin still hadn’t wore off. They were just standing there staring at each other. Finally the other lost his patience and barked at him through the impressive amount of facial hair. “Do you want it or not?”

Chirut took a sharp inhale and reached for the bowl. “Thank you!” he said and bowed lightly. When he straightened the small garden was empty. The only proof that somebody was there was the dish with the delicious smell in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 免受: - mainshou - freedom from pain, from damage
> 
>  
> 
> Biang: is the most complex hanzi:


	2. Energie

His phone chirmed. “Hey, Ben!... I was pissed off, when I arrived but now I started kinda’ like it…. If I make anything decent I send it to you right away. Deal?...I think I can manage just fine...Bye.” He put down the phone and turned his attention back to the pile of paper next to the table. That wasn’t the only pile in the room, not to mention the other room, what supposed to serve as a bedroom, instead now it was covered with fully written pages and huge canvases.

_ It’s been a week since I came to this island. But I can still not write anything that satisfies me. _

The huge calligraphy leaned against the opposite wall. The letter ‘freedom’ was in the middle surrounded by the lines he made with his bare hands. They were like bars and bonds holding the letter down tight. 

 

_ This thing… I did it in the passion of the moment. Freedom in chains. Hm. Where did that come from? That’s not my style at all.  _

_ That’s not even real calligraphy! It’s more like a painting. Huh. _

_ I came here to immerse myself in calligraphy for the last time.  _

_ Now focus! _

 

“Masteeeeer!” Rey screeched at the door.

“You again! You really have to come here every single day?” his nostrils dilated.

“Of course I have to. I am your mistress!” she took up a strange position and fluttered her eyes.

Chirrut let his forehead in his palm. “A what? Where do you learn these things?”

“Hello!” three taller figure appeared at the door. One of them was familiar, it was Cassian. But the lanky and the smaller one were new.

“This is Jyn and Kayto.” announced Rey as she hopped inside on one leg. 

“Oh, it’s our celebrity! Are you doing a calligraphy thing? They’re pretty neat.” she said as she passed by him looking around.

“Look, these are  _ my _ paintings! Master Chirrut has only black colour.” lifted up Rey a pile of paper in the far corner of the room. Chirrut snatched his head between the four of them in disbelief.

“It’s a long time we’ve been in our secret base.” Jyn stopped next to him putting her hand on the waist. Her behavior was as her voice: sarcastic and haughty.

“It’s my house now! Get out!” Chirrut pointed at the door.

“Oh, are these my magazines? You teared apart my magazines?” the girl screamed picking up some pages from the ground, dirty from ink.

“Hey! What makes you think that you can just waltz in here?” Chirrut stood up gesturing widely.

“He’s got a point. We don’t have any right to be here…” briefed everyone the lanky boy.

“Oh, shut up Kay!” the girl snapped than turned to Chirrut. “ _ You’re _ the one who waltzed in. This used to be  _ our _ secret base! What did you do with our stuff? For your own sake, I hope you didn’t throw them away!” She put her nose right in his face, Chirrut could see her eyes were green.

“Everything I found here is in that box over there.” he sighed.

“Oh, my! You scared me for a minute there! I thought I was gonna have to hurt ya’!” she ran to the box to check its content and the others joined her.

Chirrut shook his head. “This is not your  _ base  _ anymore! I really have to teach you the meaning of the word private property?”

“Private property are tangible and intangible things owned by individuals or firms over which their owners have exclusive and absolute legal rights, such as this building.” Kay explained on a monotone voice and added. “However this does not apply to tenants, like you.”

Chirrut face reddened as the kids sorted and spreaded out the contents of the box like they were at home. “Hey, no! Close that magazine!”

“Sorry pal, but we were here first!” shrugged the girl.

“That’s not how this works!” 

Jyn rose and stepped as close that Chirrut could see her smile. Somehow it made him uncomfortable. “C’mon, this is a sweet deal! A man from the big city like you!  Surrendered by young girls and boys...maybe you can get us some booze and have a wing-ding. A dream come true!”

“No, no, no! Don’t give people wrong ideas, that’s not funny!” he waved his arms protesting. He had never met such a brash, he thought when he suddenly realized something. “So you’re the one who taught Rey these things! You should know better than to teach a child a bunch of dirty sleng!”

“Well, it was not like I said  _ to _ her!” Jyn sat next to Rey sounding a tiny bit guilty.

“Yeah!” Rey’s nod was as big her head almost fell off.

“I didn’t teach her a thing!”

“She didn’t teach me a thing!” confirmed Rey.

“Kids just overhear stuff. You should be careful too, Master! Kids are like this at her age, they repeat everything they hear.”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you, don’t try to turn it around on me.” Chirrut scratched the back of his neck. He was sure he will lose this battle. But the kids were moving again digging up his tools, feeling the papers. “Those are professional tools don’t you dare to touch them!” he warned but the kids totally ignored him gathering around the huge canvas. 

 

“What’s this?”

“It’s kinda’ cool but I don’t know why.”

“It looks like artsy and stuff!”

 

“We want to sell those old things we found at the barn at the flea market next month. Let’s have Master Imwe help us to paint the slogans.” Jyn proposed.

“Nice idea! If he helps us, we might even sell more than usual and save more for the university.” that was the first time Cassian added to the conversation.

“Right! So how about it? Can we count on you?” turned Jyn to Chirrut who was standing behind them.

 

_ They need money for their studies? There aren’t many options to make money in this island. Probably their parents work hard to pay the fees and they want to help. That’s really nice! Maybe I was too quick to judge. _

 

“Of course!” he said. “I’ll gladly help.”

“Great! Than you can look forward to see us in the coming days!” she said as they grabbed their things and left the house. “Bye-bye!”

Chirrut left standing in the middle of the room. Understanding came slowly but with certainty. The kids wheedled him so easily. “Why did I fall for that?” he looked up the ceiling but the ceiling didn’t reply. He rearranged the pillow and sat back at the table with a sigh, chose a brush and dipped it in ink.

 

_ Focus! _

 

“Maaster!” shouted Rey from the yard and Chirrut heard more than two feet stomping inside. “I brought Finn here to play!” she proclaimed.

“That’s too bad because I’m very busy! It’s a beautiful day. Go, play outside!” his effort was useless as the two kids were already sorting out papers and the set of brushes Chirrut let Rey use. Her brown hair was dancing around her face. The other boy sat dutifully next to her keeping his big eyes on Chirrut. 

 

_ C’mon! _

_ Focus! _

_ Focus! _

_ I ignore them. _

_ They’ll get bored. _

_ And leave! _

 

But the kids didn’t want to leave. They busied themselves with painting, Finn sticking his tongue out, Rey blabbing without a pause and occasionally slurping water which they found to be very funny as every time their jiggle filled the house. He leaned above the table and let his brush fly.

  
  


************************************

 

When about a month ago the doctor returned with his last test results, sat in his chair on the other side of the table and looked him in the eye, Chirrut knew exactly what was coming. Still, the inevitable moment arrived too quickly and ran over him like an express train.  “We tried our best,” the doctor offered. The air curdled around him, and for a long moment he was torned out from reality to a place where time ticked slower than the rushing world around him.

“I wasn’t counting on a miracle,” he assured him when he could finally speak. “Can you tell me how long I have, though?”   
  
With a deep sigh, the doctor glanced at the papers and Chirrut was sure, it wasn’t to check the result but rather to avoid to look at him. “I’d say…you’d be lucky if you made it to six months. But again, there’s no certainty, it could take longer.” 

“I understand.” Chirrut understood that it could be longer as well as shorter. Ben was waiting for him in front of the private clinic but he didn’t asked any questions. He didn’t have to, Chirrut was sure everything was written on his face against his best efforts. He was sitting in the car next to him, severely conscious as he watched the city zip past. Ben didn’t listen to music, he was quiet, even the car hummed quietly. Suddenly, everything felt so delicate, so soft at the edges, still sharp and clean. At that moment he knew that he won’t give it up, there won’t be any sweet surrender. He had still some time, even if not much, but it had to be enough. Enough time to create his last artwork, the last masterpiece. Only, only after that he could close the door to his old life and walk into the new chapter. The chapter he’d desperately tried to avoid but now it was there.

  
  


**************************************

 

Baze let the door close, grumbling as he went down the road. The bowl was still hot from the freshly made soup but he couldn’t pass it into the other hand because it was full with the bread he made that morning. 

_ I have to set my priorities! I won’t make dinner every day for some fancy pants! He thinks I will make food for him only because he can wright good? He’s old enough to take care of himself! Calligraphers gotta be a real snobby jerks! That’s true that thing he made the other day...it’s more like a painting...it’s beautiful! And the way he was working on it. I’ve never seen anything like that before. So passionate! Whatever! This is the last time! I’m gonna tell him! _

He thumped hard the door. No reply. He thumped again and to emphasis a little bit more he measured some massive kicks on it as well. “Are you there? Open up!”

“Guess who came back to play!” little Rey swept out from the back.

“Rey, do you know if Master Imwe is at home?”

“He’s always here! Come!” she said sneaking in the window. Baze fished out his spare key and slid the door open to follow her. Rey was already sitting next to Chirrut who was laying on the floor next to the small table. 

“Hey, what’s your problem? If you’re home you should at least say something!” Baze bursted out but no answer came from the other. He put the bowl and the bread aside as he kneeled down to take a better look. He let out a relieved sigh. The man looked pale and breathed quickly, but otherwise he was alright. Just asleep, face soft as he dreamed, certainly not about how to say thank you for the food.

“What happened?” he lifted his chin to Rey.

“He’s always like that at this time of the day. No biggy!” she said as she rolled around the matchbox she found who knows where.

“He looks like he’s half dead.” said Baze a bit worried. 

She rolled the tiny car up to the wall. “He says he cannot sleep at night because he’s in some  _ nia _ , but I don’t know what nia is.” she shrugged. “Something about the last masterpiece he will do in his life, or something.”

“So he works night and day?” Rey just nodded mimicking the sound of a car. “Does he eat properly? Let’s check the fridge!” he staggered to his feet.

Rey reached the kitchen much sooner and was pointing on a scribble with a proud smile when Baze entered. “This is my most favorite painting!” 

“Very nice.” grumbled Baze. “Hmmm, these magnets are just like mine. Do you know anything about that?”

“Maybe Master Chirrut borrowed them.” she said to her shoes.

“Really? It was Master Chirrut who borrowed them?” Baze rose one of his brows.

“It’s his refrigerator after all.” she replied with an innocent face. 

“If the Master had asked me whether  _ you _ could borrow the magnets or not, I would definitely have said yes.”

“I’ll let him know.” Rey said standing on one foot with a cheeky grin.

“Let’s see what’s in the fridge.” Baze said with a sigh. “Hmmm. Empty. Not even a bottle of water.”

“There’s a lemon!”

“I wouldn’t touch that!” Baze slapped her hand away gently. “Maybe in the cupboards?” he opened them one after the other, but they were all empty.

They heard some noises from the room and a sleepy voice. “Rey, is that you again?”

“It’s Rey and me.” Baze stepped back with Rey peeking out behind his leg. “I brought you food.”

“Oh.” Chirrut rubbed his eyes looking dizzy.

“Drink this.” Baze reached a glass of water to him. “Are you better?”

“Better?” Chirrut looked up with puzzled face after he drank the water in no more than two gulps. 

“You should really take better care of yourself.”

“Great! So far, everybody is just walking in and out my house, now they want to tell me what to do.” he turned his back to Baze and reached for a brush.

“No, don’t touch that!” Baze groaned at him. “First eat!” Chirrut looked up at him with a sullen face, but the rumble of his stomach betrayed him. Baze sorted the food in front of him and Chirrut started to stuff it in his mouth with appreciative groans. Rey settled next to him with a small bowl and Chirrut immediately shared a good portion of bread and soup with her. Baze found it endearing and he had no intention to tell upon Rey, as probably that was her third or even fourth lunch that day. The little girl was welcomed in every home and she thoroughly exploited it. Though Baze didn’t know where all that food went, Rey was as slab-sided as a little cricket.

“This is Xián soup.” he said suddenly and he didn’t know why he shared this information.

“Xián?” Chirrut slammed down the bowl with the chopstick and narrowed is eyes. “Are you challenging me? Biang noodles, Xián soup!”

“What’s wrong with them? They are simple foods but nourishing! I’m really sorry if it’s not good enough for your gourmet stomach but ain’t no Michelin stars around here!”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about!” Rey looked at them, more curious than frightened. “Biang, xián, these are the most difficult characters!”

“I didn’t know.” Baze snapped than continued on a more calmer tone. “I was born in Boston. Learned a little hanzi, but don’t remember much.”

Chirrut blinked at him for a long moment with unfocused gaze. “Oh. I must apologize than.” he started eating again with relief. “I prefer simple food anyway. I really appreciate you feeding me.”

“Yeah, about that.” Baze scratched his beard. “After today I’m not cooking for you again. I don’t have time for that! Harvest is almost here.”

“Oh, I didn’t know. It must take a lot of time, cooking for me. I’m really sorry that I didn’t noticed. I’m so rude.” Chirrut stopped for a moment. “No more food? It’s gonna be tough but I learn to cope. I guess. Is there any restaurant here?” he cocked his head.

Baze bursted into a laugh. “A restaurant? You’re funny! No restaurants in this village.” 

“Really? Nothing? Not even takeaway?” tried again Chirrut.   
  
“Why do you ask? You’re looking for a place to go with your dating partner?” Baze grumbled.    
  
Chirrut stopped chewing. “Why do you ask that?”   
  
Baze pointed at his fingers. “No ring. But in your age, you should be married by now. So maybe you have a girlfriend.” Rey leaned closer with eyes wide open, but didn’t stop shoveling in the food.

Chirrut huffed and simpered.  “Wanna make a bet?”   
  
“I’ve already made lunch.”   
  
“So, you don’t want to make a bet.” He slurped some soup in. 

Baze looked at him dead-eyed pressing his lips tight enough as if he was holding back a reply, “Well, you’re right. It’s none of my business.”

Chirrut tilted his head as if considering the answer, than just shrugged. “I’m still young, wild and free.” his smile disappeared, perhaps because of the next slice of bread he put in his mouth. Rey let out a little sigh between two spoons what made Baze smirk.

“You have a way, with words.” he said and Chirrut’s eyes softened. 

_ He looks so shy and candid in the same time. How come I didn’t see this before? Perhaps I’d been too intimidated by his fame and my own prejudice. His withdrawnness made him look cold, impersonal, but his eyes are so soft. And beautiful. Even with that grayish-blue filter on it.  _

“What about you? Is there anybody special?” Chirrut asked muffled through the food stuffed in his mouth.  

“Nah, same as you.” and added. “Except from the young part.”   
  
Chirrut almost choked on the last bites. He placed down the bowl and smoothed his hair. “Uhm. Do you have a washing machine?”

“Why?” 

“There’s no washing machine in this house.” 

“So, it’s true.”

“That there’s no washing machine?” 

“That you didn’t bring any clothes.” Baze huffed. “The whole village is talking ‘bout that.”

“Well, I brought my practice uniform.” Chirrut shrugged.

“You’re a weirdo! You can use my washing machine, if you like.” Baze shook his head and scrambled up. “Tomorrow is the market. You can buy food and some clothes there. I’ll pick you up at eight. Get rest, sleep until than. Don’t work today!” 

  
  


*************************************

  
  


“I have to cook for myself from now on, huh?” Chirrut asked from Rey after Baze had left.

“Oh, you know how to cook, Master Chirrut? That’s awesome!” she fished the matchbox out from one of her pockets and trotted around with it. Chirrut spread out on the cool floor. The food made his eyelids heavy.

 

_ Really, I did myself this time! Gotta learn to keep my stress down. Get a good sleep, get back to work. _

 

Rey kept darting around buzzing like a car. “C’mon! I know my house is fantastic, but could you please get home? Pack the car and listen to me for a second.”

“Hello!” familiar voices greeted them sliding the door open. “You’re still alive! That’s good news! Feeling okay? Nothing terminal?”

Chirrut braced himself up on one elbow. “You didn’t need to come here just to check on me!”

“Don’t worry, it was on our way from school.” Cassian plopped his bag on the ground and followed it.

“So you’re skipping class? I’m already feeling bad, I don’t need you to stressing me with that!” Chirrut sat up and reached for a brush but Cassian grabbed it from him. ”Give back my tool!”   
  
“Request is denied!” Cassian held up his hands. “Baze said you overworked yourself. Just sit there and relax!”

“Technically we’re not skipping class. We have lunch break.” Kay cut in before he could reply anything.

“A very long lunch break. We’re not going back.” Jyn added fumbling with the magazines and start to read about a celebrity wedding from six months before. 

“Your behavior, Jyn Erso, is continually calculable.” Kay leaned against the wall stretching out his long legs with a satisfied sigh. 

“Yet, you’re here with me!” she glanced at him above her shoulder.

  
“ _ Yet _ , there’s a ninety-seven point six percent chance to be caught.”

“We’re not curious, Kay!” Cassian picked up Rey and started to spin around. Rey screamed with joy.

“We are visiting a friend who is not well!” shrugged Jyn. Slowly their bickering faded and Chirrut fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiān 鱻 - new, delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Kudos are love!


End file.
